que voy a hacer ahora?
by Elvitayea
Summary: ojala todo fuera tan facil, solo decir lo que sientes, y listo, ya tienes un final feliz de pelicula...pero las cosas no son tan sencillas, y mas si eres una cobarde como yo... (elsanna)
1. perdonar

Sentí las puntas de sus dedos pasar suavemente por mi piel. Sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo desde mis caderas hasta mi cabello pelirrojo, que por la ocasión, estaba sueltos en lugar de dos trenzas que suelo usar normalmente. Sus cálidos labios rozaban mi cuello, bajando hasta mi clavícula plantando delicados besos a su paso. Me siento en el cielo, en el paraíso, esto es...

-señorita summers!- escuche una voz llamándome, levanté rápidamente mi cabeza de mi escritorio, viendo al dueño de la voz...mi profesor de historia, -entiendo que la historia sobre la guerra de la independencia no es el tópico más entretenido, pero apreciaría que al menos intentara mantenerse despierta en mi clase- ojo en un tono algo molesto y se escucharon algunas risas en el fondo, desvíe mi mirada hacia abajo en vergüenza mientras me sonrojaba fuertemente -lo siento profesor wiseltown- murmure apenada.

Después de 20 minutos más de leer una y otra vez el mismo párrafo, la campaña sonó, indicando que la case había terminado, me levanté de mi silla guardando mis cosas en mi bolso, para luego colocarlo en mi hombro, me estire un poco antes de empezar a caminar saliendo de mi salón, tomando rumbo por el pasillo para salir de la escuela.

-hey! Pecosa!- llamaba alguien detrás de mi, a lo cual voltee y vi a rapunzel, mi prima, sonriéndome mientras se acercaba en mi dirección -oí que caíste en coma en la clase de historia, suerte al pasar los exámenes finales- voltee mis ojos en fastidio algo jugueteando -estaba jodida en esa clase desde un principio- ella sonrió de lado arqueando sus cejas -hablando estar jodida, como va todo el asunto de ti y Hans?- refiriéndose a mi actual novio. Considerando que es una relación de 8 meses y todavía no he perdido mi virginidad, todo el mundo está pendiente de nosotros.

-no lo se punz, no creo que sea el chico indicado para mi- dije mientras levantaba mis hombros con un poco de indiferencia.

Rapunzel exhalo fuerte algo exagerada mientras negaba con su cabeza cruzada de brazos -dime que es una broma Anna! Hans Southern es el chico indicado para cualquiera!- dijo algo molesta

Tal vez ella tiene razón, pero ...que tal si lo que quiero no es un chico?

Llegue a mi cómoda casa en la playa y un olor inundo mi nariz -es posible?- entraba al lugar distinguiendo que el olor pertenecía a una tarta de manzana recién horneada -por favor dime que es lo que creo que es- dije en voz alta aunque no había nadie a la vista, unos pasos se escucharon de alguien saliendo de la cocina -si esperas que sea mi famosa tarta de manzana casera, si es lo que crees que es- se oyó de una voz conocida, fije mi vista en la mujer.

-mama!- solté mi bolso dejándolo caer en el piso mientras corría hacia a ella -de verdad estas aquí!- arroje mis manos envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo -no sabes cuanto de extrañe- murmure soltando un suspiro de alivio y salieron unas lágrimas de felicidad de mis ojos -Anna, sólo estuve fuera 6 días, no es para tanto- soltó una pequeña risa mientras me devolvía el abrazo suavemente.

Mi madre tiene un importante trabajo como diseñadora, lo cual muchas veces la hacer estar lejos de casa por algún tiempo, y considerando que ya tengo 17 años, me ha dejado a cargo de la casa y de mi hermano menor, olaf, mientras no está.

-ese no es el punto!- exclame dramáticamente -sabes lo fastidiosos que estuvo el enano mientras no estabas!?- mi mama se separó del abrazo y secaba mis lágrimas con las puntas de sus dedos -primero que nada, no es lindo de tu parte que le digas enano, es tu hermanito- yo bufe cruzada de brazos mordiendo en interior de mi mejilla con expresión algo exasperada -vamos Anna, no seas así- se acercó a mi, dándome un beso en mi frente, lo cual inevitablemente me hizo sonreír y relajar mi pose -además, te traje algo para compensarte- dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel bastante lujosa con el nombre de "Chanel" escrito sobre ella, mire al objeto, y luego a mi madre algo incrédula -es enserio!?- sonreía más ampliamente mientras tomaba la bolsa emocionaba y revisaba su interior rápidamente sin tomar mucho detalle ya que sabía perfectamente que era, me abalance a mi madre una vez más -como supiste que este era el que quería!? Muchas gracias mama!- solté muy emocionada mientras mi madre reía por la emoción que ese objeto me había causado, saque el bolso nuevo acariciando su superficie con cuidado, la volví a mirar con agradecimiento, dos buenas noticias en un mismo día? Esto no puede ser mejor!

-y ni sueñes que eso es lo único- me sonreía y arqueaba sus cejas mientras caminaba de nuevo a la cocina y volvía con una bolsa alargada y grande sosteniéndola por un gancho de colgar

-eso es...?- me lo ofreció y lo tomé levantando un poco el plástico que lo cubría y descubriendo un hermoso vestido verde con detalles en negro -sabía que necesitabas algo para la fiesta de mañana, y no podía dejar que la hija de una diseñadora fuera mal vestida, o si?- colocaba una mano en mi hombro sonriendo con ternura -gracias mama! Que haría sin ti? De verdad- dije alegre y en tono afectivo mientras me acercaba a darle otro abrazo -déjame poner estas cosas de una vez en mi cuarto, lo menos que quiero es que les pase algo, sabes lo desastrosa que puedo ser- reí suave -muy bien Anna, yo iré a hacer unas llamadas- acomodó un poco mi flequillo y le agradecí con una última sonrisa antes de irme.

Subía las escaleras, llegando a mi cuarto, colgué el vestido en mi closet y guarde el bolso, me senté en mi cama un momento y sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo saque y me quede congelada un momento a ver su nombre en mi pantalla, desbloquee mi teléfono abriendo el mensaje para encontrarme con las palabras que nunca quieres escuchar "tenemos que hablar"


	2. te veo mañana?

"tenemos que hablar" se leía en mi iPhone, sentía como una corriente de ansiedad me invadía, sentí una sensación horrible en mi estómago, que podría hablar conmigo después de lo que paso?!

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo Elsa, ni ahora, ni nunca, por favor no insistas" respondí presionado los caracteres en mi pantalla táctil de manera furiosa. Miraba la pantalla con más ansiedad al ver que estaba respondiendo "por favor Anna, te lo suplico, ven a nuestro lugar a las 8 pm" leí y sentía como los recuerdos de ella y yo en ese lugar venían a mi mente, lo que me hizo tirar mi teléfono sobre mi cama frotando mis ojos ya que unas lágrimas estaban tentadas a salir.

Titubee unos momentos, que voy a hacer ahora? A pesar de todo lo que paso, quería verla, no, tenía la urgencia de verla, mire mi reloj el cual marcaba las 7:30 pm, suspire resignada, sabía que tenía que ir, aún con el mal sabor de boca de no saber que podría pasar -tendré que ponerle fin a esto- murmure para mi misma mientras me levantaba caminado hasta mi coset, saque unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa manga larga algo escotada y remangada en 3/4, me mire a el espejo acomodando mi cabello en mis dos trenzas sobre mis hombros y me coloque un poco de maquillaje y perfume, volví la mirada a mi reflejo, no puede ser que todavía me encuentre a mi misma tratando de impresionarla...

Baje las escaleras y tome las llaves de mi auto, el cual mi madre me había regalado hace 1 año por mi cumpleaños, -vuelvo en 1 hora mama!- le dije antes de salir de la casa y subir en mi Mercedes negro, conduje unos 15 minutos aunque parecía que había manejado por horas, la ansiedad que sentía crecía mientras más me acercaba a ese lugar, mi pulso se aceleraba y sentía que la atmósfera estaba más pesada, que podría ser lo que me quiere decir? Después de todo, Elsa me arruinó totalmente, no podía confiar en ella de nuevo.

Estacione mi carro en el camino de tierra, subiendo unos minutos hasta llegar a el que solíamos llamar 'nuestro lugar especial'. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que había estado allí, la vista no dejaba de impresionarme, era un lugar bastante alto donde se podía ver toda la ciudad de los ángeles a la perfección, mire al rededor y sentía como mi corazón se paró y sudaba frío al ver una figura conocida sentada sobre la letra gigante que adornaba esa montaña, la 'o' que conformaba la palabra 'Hollywood', ella llevaba unos pantalones algo sueltos de los que usaba para hacer ejercicio, y una camisa ajustada, se notaba desde mi posición que venía de práctica de alguno de los deportes donde participaba, aún siendo así, su trenza de lado y su flequillo acomodado hacia atrás se conservaba su perfección, estaba recostada de la curva de la letra con una pierna en flexión y la otra colgaba de fuera del letrero, un brazo se apoyaba de su rodilla mientras estaba de perfil viendo el paisaje, las luces de la ciudad iluminaban su rostro a la perfección, camine un poco hacia a ella.

-viniste?- escuche su melodiosa voz preguntarme, aunque la chica seguía sin voltear a mi dirección.

Al yo no responder, volteó hacia a mi, bajando de donde estaba sentada.

-te ves cómoda- dije casi en murmuro mientras cruzaba mis brazos y dirigía mi mirada a sus ojos azules profundos los cuales me atraparon por un segundo

-lo siento por venir así, vine directamente de un partido de basquet, no podía soportar un segundo más sin verte- desvíe mi mirada y sentía una pesadez en mi pecho

-ojalá eso fuera cierto-

Volví mi mirada en ella y podía ver como su expresión relajada que había tratado de mantener se derrumbaba a una de dolor, dio unos pasos hacia mi -escucha Anna, yo...- pero la interrumpí rápidamente -tu que Elsa? Lo sientes por destrozar mi corazón completamente? Por dejarme cuando más te necesitaba? Mmmm, cual será mejor?- vi que su mirada bajaba al suelo mientras su expresión se llenaba de terror y tristeza -Anna, tenía miedo- podía ver como apretaba sus puños y endurecía su expresión al tratar de contener unas lágrimas. No podía soportar verla llorar -Elsa- dije suave mientras caminaba hacia a ella, subió su mirada hacia a mi y veía como ya unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Anna, de verdad me preocupo por ti, me importas demasiado, tanto que muchas veces me asusta- su voz se escuchaba muy quebrantada, en este punto ya estábamos tan cerca que sentía su aliento rozando mi rostro y su olor que no había cambiado desde entonces, vainilla y canela, junto con algo que me recordaba al invierno

-entonces pruébalo- baje mi mirada hacia sus labios por un segundo, aunque muy insegura de lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento,sabía perfectamente lo mucho que ella me deseaba, tanto como yo a ella.

Su mirada bajo un momento a mis labios y di un último paso había a ella -te reto- dije en tono desafiante, por la cercanía nuestras narices se tocaban "que estoy haciendo!? No!" Pensé, pero ya era muy tarde.

Ella tomó la parte de atrás de mi cuello acercándome hacia a ella y uniendo nuestros labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentíamos como todo el tiempo separadas nos había echo desearnos mucho más, el beso se hacía más profundo mientras movíamos nuestros labios de forma algo desesperada, ella me abrazo por mi espalda baja acercándome un poco más a ella y yo la rodeaba con mis brazos por su cuello, mi respiración se agitaba más mientras pequeños gemidos se escapaba de ambas, en un momento ambas caímos sobre el suave césped de la montaña un tanto inclinada, con toda la ciudad de los ángeles a nuestros pies, ella ahora estaba sobre mi y continuaba en beso mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías. Empezaba a bajar sus besos por mi mejilla y mentón, besando mi cuello mientras una mano acariciaba mi costado levantando un poco mi camisa, yo hacia lo mismo pero con las dos manos, sintiendo su cuerpo definido por el ejercicio, pero con piel tersa y delicada, mis manos cálidas con su piel usualmente fría. Bajo besando mi clavícula y bajaba a mis pechos besando a través de mi escote.

Sus manos que estaban acariciando mis costados se deslizaron a mi vientre y sin demora introdujo una en mi pantalón colocando sus dedos en mi intimidad -ah, Elsa!- dije algo fuerte en forma de gemido al sentirla dentro de mi, movía sus dedos y sentía como corrientes de placer navegaban por mi cuerpo, me aferraba a ella sosteniéndola de su nuca y empuñaba suavemente su cabello, veía como sonreía triunfante al oír me gemir así, quería parar, pero no podía, mi fuerza de voluntad era una burla si se trataba de ella.

Diez minutos después voltee un poco para mirarla, estaba acostada al lado mío en el suave césped mientras ambas respirábamos pesada y agitadamente -entonces que significa esto?- le pregunte. Ella bostezó y se acercó a mi recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazandome por la cintura -porque tiene que significar algo?- me pregunto -no es como si alguna de las dos pudiera hacer algo al respecto- . Y ella tenía razón, tenía una reputación que cuidar junto con el 'novio perfecto', y aunque eso suena la cosa más cliché del universo, no podría arriesgarme.

-entonces te veo mañana?- escuche que ella decía mientras salía de mi trance y notaba que se estaba vistiendo nuevamente. -uh? Si... Seguro- dije sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella se colocaba su camisa mientras presionaba el botón en la llave de su auto para abrirlo y se subía en el asiento del conductor, encendiendo el motor.

-ah, y Anna- me llamo desde la ventana -no le digas a nadie- dijo mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban nuevamente y yo asinti en forma de acuerdo mientras ella arrancaba perdiendose en la oscuridad del camino, dejándome sola, otra vez.

Yo suspire, poniendo un brazo atrás de mi cabeza y mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas

-en que me he metido?-


	3. Botella en mano

Me estacione en frente de mi casa con cuidado ya que sabía que mama y olaf estarían dormidos, salí de mi carro y camine hacia la entrada, pero pare al sentir que pisaba algo duro, y oía el sonido de algo rompiendose -que fue eso?...- mire hacia abajo a lo que parecían restos de vidrio rotos debajo de mis zapatos.

-Lo siento, tuve una pequeña fiesta para uno- dijo una voz familiar, me voltee para ver a Hans tirado en el piso con una botella vacía de vodka en su mano.

-Hans? Qué estas haciendo aquí?!- exclame, corriendo hacia el. Su ojo izquierdo estaba morado y su labio inferior con una pequeña cortadura -no me importa nada Anna! Ya estoy completamente jodido- intento levantarse pero calló de cara contra el suelo.

-No te muevas- dije en forma de orden, corriendo a su lado. -no! Alejate de mi, a ti no te importo un Coño- podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, me arrodille a su lado -claro que me importas Hans- le asegure mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos tratando de reconfortarlo, quería saber que le pasaba, porque había tomado? El nunca había echo eso.

En un movimiento rápido me tomó del hombro haciéndome quedar contra el pavimento y ahora el estaba sobre mi -Que carajos haces?! Eso duele! Me estas lastimando!- le grite mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

Sentí como sus dedos me tomaban con más fuerza y hacia más presión -así como tu me lastimaste!- me grito con su rostro rojo de la furia. De que rayos estaba hablando el? Nunca lo lastimaría! A menos que...-te vi con ella! Vi lo que hiciste allá!- me dijo, escupiendo sus palabras como si fueran veneno -p..pero como?- trate de preguntar, pero el se acercó a mi besandome con furia, mordió con fuerza mi labio inferior y grite de dolor en respuesta. Como un animal, sus manos tomaron mi camisa por los lados, rompiéndola, y luego llevo sus manos a mi pantalón -quítate de mi!- dije con angustia y determinación, mientras que juntaba mis últimas fuerzas para levantar mi rodilla, golpeándolo en su entrepierna, haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor mientras caía la lado de mi colocándose en posición fetal, yo me levanté rápidamente -maldita perra!- me grito, sentí mi aliento pesado salir de mi pecho y tome la botella en el piso, rompiéndola contra el poste de luz y apuntando con la punta quebrada hacia a el en forma de protección -idiota! No te vas a salir con la tuya!- le grite con furia y tratando de esconder el miedo de lo que me pudo haber echo, decidí entrar a mi casa antes de que Hans pudiera hacer otra cosa

-oh, pero las fotos en mi teléfono dicen todo lo contrario- lo escuche decir, lo que me hizo parar en seco y sentía como me empalidecía, me voltee y lo vi enseñando la pantalla de su iphone hacia mi mostrando una foto de Elsa y yo, acostadas en el césped de aquella montaña.

-así es Anna, tengo pruebas. Ver es creer, no es así?- lo escuche decir con un tono de voz orgulloso y desagradable, y una sonrisa de lado burlona.

No sabía que decir. Me quede en silencio por unos segundos. No podía dejar que nadie supiera sobre mi y Elsa. Mi madre jamás lo aceptaría, la gente a mi alrededor se alejaría de mi, todos me discriminarían por el echo de querer estar con una mujer.

El alzo sus cejas triunfantes mientras guardaba su teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo y hacia el intento para sentarse -y no te molestes en decirle a alguien, o estas fotos saldrán a la luz pública. Además, a quien creerán Anna? A mi o a ti?-. Maldita sea, el imbécil tenía un punto a favor, su palabra contra la mía, y el tenía pruebas.

No podía hablar, y me costaba mucho respirar, estaba paralizada justo donde estaba, sólo por un momento de locura mi vida se podría derrumbar por completo? No, en realidad, estaba segura que eso no había sido un simple momento de calentura. El se las ingenio para levantarse y un poco tambaleante, entro a su auto, y empezó a alejarse, podía ver su sonrisa retorcida reflejada en el retrovisor.

Finalmente me encontré sumida en lágrimas, tome los restos que quedaban de mi camisa y entré a la casa, subiendo rápidamente a mi cuarto y tirándome en mi cama, abrazando mi almohada tratando de ahogar mis llantos.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Recordé como mi noche había empezado de manera increíble con Elsa a mi lado, y ahora había terminado tan mal. Hans me lastimo, me uso y me chantajeo.

Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.


	4. Si Elsa, lo siento

Mientras caminaba a la escuela al siguiente día, sentí un dolor en mi estómago. Había saltado mi desayuno esa mañana ya que mi interior estaba echo nudos, tenía ojeras debajo de mis ojos por la falta de sueño. Después de esa noche, no sabía que pasaría.

Camine a través de la puerta principal, pasando directo hacia la cafetería, donde normalmente me encuentro con mis amigos. La primera persona a la que vi fue a hans, el cual estaba hablando y riendo con sus amigos -hey hey! Anna! Allí estas! Ven para acá amor- me llamaba y hacia gestos con su mano para que me acercara a donde estaban ellos.

Que? Que es esto? Una clase de broma enferma? Después de todo lo que paso anoche, todavía actúa como si nada hubiera pasado?! Titubeante, camine hacia a el -uh...puedo hablar contigo hans?- pregunte en un tono dulce fingido, el se levantó y me rodeo con sus brazos por mi cintura -por supuesto amor, por ti, lo que sea- sonreía suave, cada vez me daba más asco...

Caminamos hacia el otro lado de la cafetería y su humor cambio completamente -que quieres?- dijo algo molesto y fastidiado -quiero saber que diablos estas haciendo? Se supone que habíamos terminado- pregunte. El agarro mi muñeca y me jalo hacia a el de manera que ahora estábamos frente a frente -tu y yo nunca terminamos amor, lo único que término es el asunto entre tu y esa zorra, espero que le digas hoy- acaricio mi flequillo con suavidad y se acercó plantando un beso rápido en mis labios, soltó mi brazo tirándolo con fuerza, y con una sonrisa de lado que llevaba con sigo la mayor cantidad de hipocresía en el mundo. me dejo sin palabras y con la boca abierta como una idiota mientras se iba de nuevo a su mesa con una sonrisa amplia, de verdad ese sujeto es cínico.

Después de la noche que tuve con Elsa, como puedo decirle de repente que no quiero nada con ella?

Camine hacia mi clase de inglés, y al llegar, tome asiento en mi escritorio -lo siento por dejarte tan temprano anoche- escuche a Elsa decir, mientras tomaba asiento al lado mío -me refiero, tuve una noche estupenda, te lo aseguro- dijo mientras me sonreía. Continúe callada, decidiendo que no lo dirigiría la palabra, esquivando contacto visual. No podía permitir que Hans nos viera hablando.

-cual es tu problema Anna?- me pregunto -ayer fue una noche fantástica, pero actúas como si no tuvieras nada que ver conmigo- seguí viendo a la pizarra, deseando que que ella dejara de hablarme después de que le contará lo que paso.

-uhg, como quieras Anna- murmuro molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho y volteaba al contrario de mi, desviando completamente su mirada. De verdad quiero contarle lo que esta pasando, odio tener que dejarle de hablar...pero es por mi bien... Bueno, el de ambas.

Sentí que me arrastraban por el resto de la clase. Entre las múltiple miradas que Elsa me daba, y las aburridas lecturas que el profesor nos daba, esto no podía ser peor. Finalmente el timbre sonó y salí casi corriendo de clases. Podía escuchar a Elsa diciendo mi nombre en forma de llamada, de verdad soy una cobarde, tanto que sólo aceleraba mi paso lejos de ella. Choque contra hans, el cual me tomó de mi hombro -hey cariño- dijo entre dientes -ahora es el momento perfecto para que le digas que no estas interesada- podía ver la mirada preocupada que se veía en el rostro de la rubia mientras se acercaba a mi -no, por favor- le suplicaba -no en frente de todos-, pero su expresión seguía igual -hazlo- demando.

Un nudo en mi garganta se formó al ella llegar a mi lado por fin, la miraba horrorizada, no podía decirlo, intentaba, pero al verla, la chica más perfecta y hermosa que había conocido en mi vida, y a pesar de lo que había pasado seguía amando de una manera impresionante, no podía decir nada, quería sólo abalanzarme a ella, rodearla en mis brazos, decirle que la amo frente a todo el mundo, y aferrarme a ella para no dejarla ir jamás.

-Anna, dime si algo te esta molestando- me dijo en tono dulce y suplicante, voltee un momento para respirar hondo, me encontré con la mirada de hans, apurandome a decirlo, con ojos amenazantes y ceño fruncido, voltee a Elsa nuevamente.

-no quiero verte otra vez, Elsa- dije en un murmuro mientras desviaba mi mirada al suelo, no podía verla, esas habían sido las palabras más difíciles de mi vida.

Me miro extrañada, no podía creer lo que le decía... Bueno, ni siquiera yo lo creía. -uh? Qué?- me pregunto. -no puedo volver a hablar contigo- susurre sin subir la mirada, tomaba mis propias manos haciendo nuditos imaginarios, sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

-porque no?- pregunto con expresión dolida y confundida, volteó a mirar a hans.

-porque tu- empezó a hablar hans , -eres una perra lesbiana, y no quiero que mi novia este hablando con alguien que esta tratando de alejarla de mi!- grito, sus palabras resonaron por todo el pasillo, haciendo que todas las personas se detuvieran y se acercaran a donde estábamos, mirándonos. Podía ver las lágrimas de Elsa formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos -a...Anna, es verdad eso?- escuchaba su voz muy quebrantada, aún más que la que escuche ayer, apreté mis puños con fuerza evitando que unas lágrimas salieran, me miraba con ojos rogando salvación, pero no podía, no podía arriesgarlo todo

-sí Elsa, lo siento-

Ella no reacciono por unos momentos, se notaba que trataba de procesar todo, una lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, se abrazo a sí misma como si tratara de mantenerse unida, se veía...muy vulnerable... Sentía que mis piernas iban a fallar en cualquier momento, sólo quería irme de aquí, caer en el suelo y despertar de esta pesadilla, pero no, era real... Y perderé a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo por mi cobardía. Mi mente se desconecto parcialmente y sólo vi como ella limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y caminaba hacia la gente que se había formado, pasando al lado mío, empujandome por un costado, lo cual me hizo caer, y la veía alejándose entre la multitud, sentí como Hans me tomó por debajo de los brazos para levantarme -ves?- dijo con una sonrisa desagradable, retorcida y triunfante. -ahora debes sentirte mucho mejor!- afirmaba. No, nada de eso, jamás podría sentirme bien con esto, y se que de ahora en adelante nada estará bien.


	5. Fiesta

-Hola, soy Elsa, deja tu mensaje y- colgué el teléfono nuevamente, era más de diez veces que escuchaba el buzón de mensajes ese día. Todavía intente llamarla, escribirle por mensaje, para poder explicarle que fue lo que había pasado, pero sabía que ella ahora no querría tener nada que ver conmigo.

Tire mi teléfono en mi cama pero inmediatamente escuche el tono de llamada, por lo que me abalance a tomarlo con desesperación, pero solté un bufido exasperado al ver el nombre en la pantalla, no era Elsa... Era rapunzel. Realmente en este momento no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Elsa, pero conteste de todas formas y con pocas ganas -punz, hola- salude y podía escuchar una fuerte música de rap en el fondo -HEY CHICA!- decía casi gritado -DONDE ESTAS?!-. Me acosté en mi cama y encendí la televisión el cual se puso en Nick, -aquí, acostada en mi casa y viendo bob esponja, por que?- rezaba porque no preguntara lo que ya suponía que me iba a preguntar -QUIERES SALIR ESTA NOCHE?!- decía emocionada, completamente gritando, a lo que respondí alejando un poco mi teléfono de mi oído, lo menos que quería es quedar sin audición.

Si era viernes en la noche, rapunzel jamás estaría en su casa -donde estas- pregunte sin más remedio. -ESTOY EN CASA DE SVEN! SABES QUE SUS PADRES SON CIRUJANOS PLÁSTICOS?! BUENO, ELLOS TIENEN UN PROYECTO CON UNA TIPA QUE QUIERE UNAS TETAS DESCOMUNALES, CREO QUE ERAN TAMAÑO EE, Y...- empezó a hablar, sabía que tardaría una eternidad si se ponía a explicarme -ve directo al punto- la interrumpí -BUENO, NO HAY NADIE EN CASA, ASÍ QUE HAY FIESTA!- dijo la última parte como si fuera la mejor cosa que podía suceder en esta vida. Aunque no sabía si era la mejor idea, ciertamente una fiesta es lo que necesitaba para relajarme un poco.

-voy para allá-

En menos de 15 minutos ya estaba lista, use el vestido que mi mama me había regalado, el cual era algo corto, pero me quedaba a la perfección. Deje mi cabello suelto y aplique un poco de maquillaje y algunos accesorios, salí sin avisar y subí en mi auto llegando al lugar en un poco más de 10 minutos.

Estacione frente a la acera de la casa de Sven. Y desde allí se escuchaba los fuertes bajos de kanye west. Los chicos de California del sur en mi escuela sólo conocían una forma de hacer una fiesta:muy grande y en exceso.

Guarde mis llaves en mi bolso y me acerque a la entrada, en la cual mi prima me esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un vestido muy revelador y ajustado negro y unas medias de malla, su cabello castaño corto se iluminaba con las luces del lugar. Ella antes lo tenía muy largo y de su color natural Rubio, pero después de que conoció a flyn, su ex novio, se lo cambio de color y se lo corto, con al excusa de que el había dicho que le gustaban las morenas, tal parece que lo había dicho a la ligera y en broma, porque al chico en realidad amaba el cabello Rubio de rapunzel, y cuando se hizo todo el cambio, el hijo de puta la dejo.

-dios, chica! Mírate!- comente refiriéndome al echo de que parecía una prostituta costosa -te gusta?- me pregunto intentando darse una vuelta para mi, pero tropezando con su propio pie -hey, tranquila tigre- reí algo fuerte rodeándola con un brazo sobre sus hombros -muchos tragos de gelatina no?- bromee al echo de que ella cuando pequeña amaba la gelatina y se ponía muy hiperactiva cuando comía mucho, ella río -hey, a penas la noche comienza, estoy lista para lo que venga!- grito emocionada dando pequeños saltos, lo que me hizo saltar a mi también y ambas reíamos.

-hey Anna-, escuche una voz detrás de mi, lo que hizo que una sensación desagradable viajara por mi espina dorsal, voltee a ver de quien se trataba, y rapunzel al ver quien era, me guiñó un ojo -te veo luego- me susurro antes de dejarme con el. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos color beige, una camisa amarilla neón y un chaleco blanco encima, su piel un poco tostada por el sol de los ángeles contrastaban con el color de la camisa, y su cabello tan perfecto como siempre. Hans era una mierda, pero no podía evitar que se veía muy bien.

-ugh...hey- salude sin dirigirle la mirada y asintiendo a su llegada.

-escucha Anna, estaba pensando... No era mi intención comportarme así- lo escuche decir en tono suave -de verdad lo siento, salí de mis casillas sin querer, pero de verdad me dolió ver que estabas con ella, no quería perderte... Eres lo más importante que ha pasado en mi vida, y te considero una bendición que hayas llegado a mi, quiero arreglar las cosas, de verdad te amo Anna- dijo con un sincero tono de arrepentimiento, y en realidad no podía hacer nada contra el, tenía toda la razón, yo fui quien lo engaño con Elsa, es mi culpa, y su comportamiento fue totalmente entendible, de cierta manera,

Tomó mi mano, con los ojos algo vidriosos y me miro -podrías perdonarme?- dijo en tono suplicante, respire hondo y le devolví la mirada, otra vez esa sensación pesada en mi pecho. No podía decirle que no

-esta bien Hans, te... Te perdono-

En ese momento una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, y me abrazo -gracias Anna- murmuro agradecido y le devolví el abrazo, duramos unos segundos y se separó de mi -ahora un poco de diversión no nos haría mal, verdad?- me dijo, a lo que asinti ya un poco aliviada.

Veinte minutos después me encontraba bailando en la mesa de comedor de Sven, la gente animándote desde abajo. De verdad sentía como mis preocupaciones se desvanecían, tomaba un trago de mi bebida y seguía bailando, agradecía a Hans que de verdad esto estuviera ayudándome. Movía mis caderas al ritmo de el bajo de la música que estaba sonando en ese momento. Agitaba mis manos en el aire y daba vueltas: esto es lo que significa ser libre.

Sentí que de repente perdía el balance y caía en de la mesa hacia el piso -ouch!- me queje al caer sentada pero reía fuerte, ni siquiera sentí dolor.

-wow! Anna, creo que ya has bebido suficiente- escuche a hans decir mientras me tomaba de mi cintura para levantarme.

-de ninguna manera!- grite emocionada -si apenas estoy empezando!- decía entre risas pero fui interrumpida por el sonido de las sirenas.

-POLICÍAS!- escuche a alguien gritar. Todos los chicos corrían en diferentes direcciones mientras se armaba un caos para que todos pudieran escapar, en el revuelo, se llevaron a Hans de por medio, y al no tener su agarre, volví a caer en el suelo. Trate de levantarme, pero mis piernas se sentían como gelatinas, no tenían fuerza, hasta un punto que ni siquiera podía moverlas. Sentía como la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor mientras todo se volvía borroso.

En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro hasta que sentí mi cabeza golpear fuertemente contra algo.


	6. Hospital

-espera mama, esta despertando!- oí a mi hermano gritar. Apreté un poco mis ojos mientras intentaba tapar la luz con mis manos. Donde estoy? Mire a mi derecha y me encontré con un monitor de latidos cardiacos, una bolsa de líquido que colgaba de un gancho y una vía en la parte anterior de mi muñeca. Que sucedió?

-oh dios cariño, estoy tan feliz que estés bien- mi madre me susurro tomando mi mano con cuidado y mirándome con una expresión de alivio -mama, que paso?- le pregunte mientras trataba de sentarme un poco más derecha. Lo último que recordaba era la sirena de los policías...la fiesta.

Tan pronto como le pregunte, mi madre endureció su expresión mientras soltaba mi mano, aún con delicadeza, y fruncía un poco en ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos -eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti, Anna may!- dijo en un tono demandante usando mi segundo nombre, y todos saben que de verdad estás en problema cuando usan tu nombre completo -me llamo la policía a las 3 am! Como crees que me siento?!-

Sacudí mi cabeza confundida -de que estas hablando?- pregunte, ciertamente preocupada. -Anna, anoche tus niveles de alcohol en la sangre eran el triple de la cantidad máxima en una persona con edad suficiente para tomar!- se veía molesta, pero también preocupada -pero no puedo creer que hayas mezclado alcohol con drogas, pensaba que te había educado mejor- ahora tenía un tono más triste, decepción.

Espera, que?! Pero si nunca en mi vida he tomado drogas! -que? Drogas? Mama! Yo nunca tome nada!- me levanté un poco impulsada de mis manos para verla mejor, pero de inmediato sentí un pequeño mareo -Anna, no me mientas, los doctores encontraron restos de XTC en tu sangre, sabes lo peligroso que es eso?!-

No, ellos no pudieron encontrar eso en mi organismo, todo lo que hice fue beber, además, sólo bebí 2 vasos, más una que me dio Hans. Espera. Hans! -mama! Sabes algo sobre Hans southern?!- pregunte desesperada. Ella asintió -tu novio? Lo llamé para ver si sabía donde estabas, pero me dijo que no tenía idea. Para cuando los policías llegaron, el ya estaba en su cama-

Eso no puede ser verdad, lo único que recuerdo a la perfección sobre la fiesta, fue qu el estaba allí, dándome el vaso! Yo estoy segura de que fue el. -pero esto llegó unos algunos minutos atrás- me dijo mientras se agachaba un momento para recoger lo que parecía un ramo de lirios.

Entonces, recapitulemos un segundo. Primero: si quería vengarse de mi, hacer algo más original que el típico "bebida con droga en una fiesta" lo hubiera apreciado bastante, Hans, debes ser más creativo con eso. Segundo: me droga y después me deja flores? Que considerado de su parte...

Tome la tarjeta que venía en las flores con disgusto, que podría querer escribirme?l abrí el sobré desdoblando la tarjeta "te perdono, pero no confió en ti" se leía.

Dice que me perdona?! Después de manipularme y drogarme?! Así no es como funciona... Respire hondo tratando de calmarme, pero la rabia se sobré puso haciéndome arrugar la tarjeta con furia y tirar el jarrón que contenía las flores al suelo -que diablos fue eso?!- mi madre me grito. Tome las sábanas cubriéndome por encima de mi cabeza y dándole la espalda. La escuche murmurando acerca de que yo estaba pasando por una una etapa emocionalmente instable y la oí como se levantaba y se iba de la habitación, supongo que a buscar a alguien para que limpiara el desastre en el suelo.

Me quede un momento allí, tratando de procesar todo lo que ha pasado, hasta que sentía que unas lágrimas salían, y no podía detenerlas. Me quede acostada allí, en la cama del hospital mientras rompía en llanto. Me fui calmando poco a poco y me senté un momento con algo de esfuerzo y secaba un poco mis lágrimas.

Perdí prácticamente todo lo que tenía. Perdí mis 'amigos' en el momento en que la policía llegó y ninguno se tomó la molestia de ayudarme. Perdí mi relación con Hans, aunque ya eso no importaba, ni siquiera por la reputación, ya que ese idiota me hizo perder a la persona que más quería en este mundo: Elsa.

No... En realidad no fue sólo el, si yo hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para defenderme, si no me importara lo que pensarán los demás de mi, si no fuera tan...cobarde, ella todavía estuviera aquí, conmigo...

Llore unos momentos más antes de calmarme completamente, frote mis ojos con mis manos, los cuales se llenaron de negro por el maquillaje que me había puesto para la fiesta. Hice todo lo posible para quitar los restos de este de mi rostro y cerré los ojos por un momento, respirando hondo.

Sentí que mi mareo volvió otra vez, pero mucho más fuerte. Me aferre a las sábanas cerrando con fuerza mis ojos. Un dolor de cabeza enorme me pegó de golpe y me queje un poco de dolor en voz algo alta. Sentía que perdía el conocimiento. No sabía si era efecto de la droga, o la resaca, pero tenía miedo.

Vi una sombra en la puerta, pero no podía distinguir quien era.

-se lo que en realidad paso anoche, Anna- fue lo último que escuche antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento.


	7. Pastillas y bebidas

Desperté nuevamente, pero había algo diferente, alguien estaba dormido al lado mío, sentado en la silla de la lado, apoyada en posición descanso sobre mi cama, y tomando mi mano. Quite mi mano suavemente, para evitar que despertara, y mire hacia arriba unos instantes, pensado en las posibilidades de porque esa persona estaba aquí y ahora.

Antes de poder pesar en algo más, esta persona se despertó poco a poco, subiendo su mirada adormilada hacia a mi, y sonriéndome suavemente. Tome aire, reuniendo mi coraje para poder hablar -e...Elsa?- pregunte casi sin voz.

Ella se terminó de levantar, sentándose derecha en la silla, tomando su porte elegante y sofisticado de siempre -Anna, estas bien?- me pregunto suavemente -yo... Yo estoy bien, pero las preguntas las debería hacer yo...que...que estas haciendo aquí? Y ... Y... Estas bien? y...- un fuerte dolor en mi admiten me cayo de mis preguntas, a lo que me sostuve, cerrando los ojos con fuerza -Anna, no te sobre esfuerces, te vas a lastimar- me dijo en una voz que de cierta manera me tranquilizo, y abrí los ojos nuevamente.

-por ahora, sólo descansa, las repuestas vendrán a su tiempo, lo que necesitas saber ahora, es que estoy aquí, y te apoyare en lo que sea, siempre- tomó mi mano nuevamente, con la mirada hacia arriba, y luego hacia mis ojos...unos ojos llenos de ternura, delicadeza y cuidado, pero como? Después de lo mierda que fui con ella?! Después de la humillación que la hice pasar?! Todavía está aquí, viéndome con esos ojos sinceros, llenos con el mismo amor de siempre, tome su mano con fuerza, antes de quedarme dormida de nuevo.

Sentí como me sacaron un poco de sangre para algunos exámenes, como me suministraban inyecciones y otras sustancias, y tomaban vías en mi antebrazo, pero no despertaba, me sentía muy cansada, muy débil para siquiera moverme.

El día siguiente llego y al fin pude despertar. Comi la insípida comida del hospital que me ofreció la enfermera, ya que moría de hambre, y estuve durmiendo un rato más, hasta que mi madre llego -Anna, tengo buenas noticias, por suerte el efecto de la droga paso, tuviste una pequeña hemorragia interna por causa de la caída que tuviste al desmayarte, y hubo alguien que literalmente paso sobre ti, pero pudieron controlar el sangrado, así que eso significa que podremos irnos mañana del hospital!- decía alegre y emocionada, a lo que yo asinti y sonreí suave, -oh, por cierto, tienes visita- dijo mi madre antes de salir de la habitación, y vi a Elsa, entrando y sentándose en la misma silla de ayer a mi lado

-como te sientes?- me pregunto -mucho mejor que ayer, mañana podré salir de este lugar, aunque algún idiota tal parece que paso sobre mi como si yo fuera una alfombra, pero de todo lo demás, estoy bien- respondí desviado mi mirada, sólo escuche una pequeña risita que ella dejo escapar. Volví a verla a los ojos, y armada de valor, intente hablar -e..Elsa, yo...- ella sólo hizo un gesto con su mano para interrumpirme -tranquila, que las palabras por ahora sobran, ya lo se todo-

-a... A qué te refieres?- le pregunte nerviosa, ya que no había manera de que ella supiera sobre el chantaje de Hans, de eso sólo yo tenía conocimiento. Elsa sacó su teléfono y enseño un video, un video donde claramente se veía a hans, colocando la droga en mi bebida "lo sabía! No había forma de que ese bastardo tuviera buenas intenciones!", pero hasta allí no llegaba el asunto -como descubriste esto?- le pregunte señalando su teléfono.

Ella se levantó, sentándose a mi lado en la cama del hospital -la manera en que te comportaste en el pasillo... Sabía que algo andaba mal, te conozco Anna, se que jamás harías algo así...después supe que irías a esa fiesta, por eso decidí ir- me dijo mirándome a los ojos .-y porque no puedo comportarme así? acaso no puede haber posibilidad de que ya no quiera estar contigo?- dije desviando mi mirada hacia el frente, ella se acercó un poco más, lo que hizo que estuviéramos a sólo unos centímetros de separación -Anna, mírame a los ojos, y dime que no me amas...dime que no me quieres volver a ver, y que no quieres volver a estar conmigo- intente voltear para verla a los ojo, pero no...no podía decir ninguna de esas cosas, y ella lo sabía, me podía leer perfectamente, a lo que sólo sonrió, arqueando las cejas, y acortando las distancia entre nuestros rostros, al punto que ya podía sentir su respiración en mis labios

-entonces?- me pregunto, hablando literalmente en mis labios, pero sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos -estoy esperando a esperando- decía en una voz juguetona y algo orgullosa -Elsa, porque haces esto, sabes... Sabes que no pudo decir ninguna de esas cosas...- me separe un poco de ella -además, la pregunta sigue en pie, porque estas aquí? Después...después de lo mal que te trate, y de las cosas que dije...n..no merezco estar contigo Elsa- muy bien, lo dije...al fin pude pronunciar las palabras que tenía que decir...pero sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho

-Anna, hans te manipulo para decir esas cosas, no tienes la culpa... Además...como dije en las flores, te perdono...porque sabes que hagas lo que hagas, no pudo dejarte- dijo tomando mi mentón, y terminado de cerrar el espacio que estaba entre sus labios y los míos, besando con suavidad y delicadeza. Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, de verdad creí que esta sensación no iba a ser capaz de experimentarla nuevamente, pero ella estaba aquí, conmigo, ella no me abandonó, a pesar de yo haberme comportado como una tremenda mierda con ella.

La tomé de la cintura, acercándola un poco más a mi cuerpo, he intensifique el beso, tocando sus labios con la punta de mi lengua, a lo que ella lo entendió y me dio paso a su boca, ella colocaba sus manos en mis hombros, besando más profundamente, y dejaba salir pequeños gemidos entre suspiros, llevo sus manos hasta mi bata, desamarrandola y quitando la sólo un poco, para empezar a besar mi cuello, a lo que deje salir un gemido bajo de placer, tomaba su cabeza para acercarla más a mi. Bajo más mi bata para descubrir mis pechos, y bajaba sus besos, pero dejo de bajar, para subir su mirada -dim que es lo que quieres Anna, quieres que continúe?- me pregunto en una voz jodidamente sexy -yo... Si..- murmure -que? No te escucho Anna- volvió a decir -si! Te deseó ahora mis...-

Antes de poder terminar la oración, escuche la puerta abriéndose, -ANNA! QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- voltee a mi izquierda, para verla parada en la puerta -oh...hola mama-


End file.
